


Dear Diary

by ShiTiger



Series: Count Duckula the 18th [2]
Category: Count Duckula, Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: Count Duckula the 18th finds a diary buried deep in the closet. Perhaps it can shed some light on his lonely existence.
Relationships: Count Duckula/Dr. Von Goosewing
Series: Count Duckula the 18th [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028766
Kudos: 7





	Dear Diary

_ Friday, 13th December.  _

_ Dear diary,  _

_ Today I woke up. Got dressed. Out of broccoli again. Had argument with Nanny. Igor suggested trip to town to dine on village maidens. Reminded Igor that I am a vegetarian. I DON’T DRINK BLOOD - EVER! Went shopping with Nanny. Bought more broccoli, carrots and bread. Made broccoli sandwiches… _

Count Duckula the 18th rolled his eyes, tossing the diary he’d found in the back of the closet onto the table next to him. “Seriously? Count Duckula the 17th was so boring! My talk show is much more interesting. Although, I do like the idea of broccoli sandwiches.” 

As the count made his way to the kitchen, intent on raiding the fridge, he couldn’t help but wonder about the other people mentioned within the diary’s entries. Nanny and Igor. Even if the previous count’s writing style was limited, he might be able to find out more about those strangely familiar people by finishing the book. After lunch. He was starving for a bite. 

* * *

_ Tuesday, 18th June _

_ Dear diary,  _

_ Goosewing and I are running away together. I get goosebumps just thinking about it. He’s so charming, even if he is a vampire hunter. With his yellow eyes, and his plaid coat, and his suave German accent. He likes to call me ‘mine Duck.’ At least, I think that’s what he says. So romantic.  _

_ Nanny and Igor won’t want me to go, so I’m not telling them until the last minute. This is my last entry. I’m packing my bags, and waiting for Otto on the roof. Oh, Otto is von Goosewing’s first name, diary. He’s the sweetest man in the world.  _

_ I can’t wait to be far, far away from this castle. Far away from my blood-sucking vampires relatives, and Igor’s sneaky ways of trying to trick me into drinking blood. I will miss Nanny though, even if she bungles things up. Always crashing through walls, and not a spare thought in her head.  _

_ Sigh! I think I’ll miss them both, diary. Maybe I’ll visit someday - after Goosewing and I have settled down. He mentioned a city called Duc…  _

The word was scratched out, but Duckula the 18th thought he read something like Duckbag… Or maybe it was Duckberch. Odd name for a town. Sipping his hot cocoa, he turned the page. At least the former count’s writing had gotten slightly better, but only after he’d started mooning after this Goosewing fellow he was in love with. 

_ I hear Goosewing’s airship. He’s early. I hope I remembered everything. Goodbye, diary. I’m going to tuck you away for safekeeping. _

That was it. The last entry in the diary. Count Duckula the 17th ran off with a vampire hunter. That must have been quite the scandal. Still, according to the diary, this Igor fellow was the only one who knew how to bring the Counts of Duckula back to life after they’d turned to ash. Since he was here, he could only wonder how the former count had met his untimely end. 

Stretching back, the newest Count gazed up at the dull stone ceiling of his bedchambers. “I wonder if Igor and Nanny are still alive. If they are, why aren’t there here? Did something happen to them after they brought me into this world? Why would they make me, and then leave?” 

Tears began to roll down his cheeks, and Duckula was quick to wipe them away. He didn’t have time for crying. His talk show career had just begun. If he wanted to make it big, he’d have to focus all of his time and attention on his audience. 

“Starting tomorrow, we’re running that talk show all day long. The village people are going to love me, Mr. Fluffykins!” Duckula pulled his teddy bear close, and snuggled down under the crimson covers. “Nothing is going to stop me from being the most famous duck in all of Transylvania!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen his teddy bear, but I have no idea if it was actually given a name. But he did have a bat called Fluffykins, so Count Duckula 18th might remember that name.


End file.
